The Sensational Spider-Man
The Sensational Spider-Man is an American computer-animated superhero comedy television based on the Spider-Man comic book series by Marvel Comics, created by Greg Weisman with Stan Lee and Brian Michael Bendins serving as executive producers. The series is produced by Marvel Animation and Disney-ABC Domestic Television and will premiere on Disney XD in 2018. Plot Cast and Characters Heroes * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Vincent Martella) - a normal high school student who was bitten by a radioactive spider who now become the masked superhero, Spider-Man after loosing his uncle after he was killed by a serial killer. * Miles Morales/Ultimate Spider-Man (Voiced by Jaleel White) - a 13-year-old African-American who was also bitten by the same radioactive spider that gives Peter his powerful but he has also other powers, such as turn invisible and unleashed Venom Strike which can weaken his enemies, he's also Spider-Man's sidekick and like a little brother to him. Villains * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Voiced by as Norman Osborn, Mark Hamill as Green Goblin) - Spider-Man's arch-nemesis, Harry's father, and the main antagonist of the series, he was a normal CEO who loves his son (which he can sometimes can be a little bit overprotective of him). Than, one fateful day, Norman become the sadistic, dangerous, and psychopathic supervillain know as the Green Goblin after mixing with some chemicals. * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by Jeffrey Combs) - * Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro (Voiced by Steve Harris) - * Flint Marko/Sandman (Voiced by Travis Willingham) - * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (Voiced by Clancy Brown) - * Aleksei Systevich/"Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn"/Rhino (Voiced by Dimitri Diatchenko) - * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (Voiced by Steven Blum) - * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Voiced by Wally Wingert) - * Eddie Brock, Jr./Venom (Voiced by Seth Green as Eddie Brock, Jr., Daran Norris as Venom, vocals by Dee Bradley Baker) - a supervillain with symbiote powers * Lizard (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - * Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Voiced by Kristoffer Tabori) - * Herman Schultz/Shocker (Voiced by Daran Norris) - * Hammerhead (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - * Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - a crazed serial killer who killed Spider-Man's uncle. * Janice Lincoln/Beetle (Voiced by Grey DeLisle) - * Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone (Voiced by Dorian Harewood) - * Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon (Voiced by Glenn Steinbaum) - * Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin (Voiced by Corey Burton as Roderick Kingsley, Steven Blum as Hobgoblin) - * Jackson Brice/Montana (Voiced by Lex Lang) - * Raymond Bloch/Ox (Voiced by Daran Norris) - * Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan (Voiced by Eric Bauza) - * Alistair Symthe/Spider-Slayer (Voiced by Seth MacFarlane) - * Demogoblin (Voiced by Frank Welker) - an demonic goblin-like creature who is a clone of both Green Goblin and Hobgoblin who has a cartoonish-like appearance. Supporting Characters * Aunt May Parker (Voiced by Kari Walgrhen) - Peter Parker's sweet kind-heart aunt who has taken care of him since his parents dies when he was six. * Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - * Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen (Voiced by Dove Cameron) - * Harry Osborn (Voiced by ) - Peter Parker's best friend since childhood, * Captain George Stacy (Voiced by ) - The captain of the New York City Police Department and Spider-Man's closet ally. * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (Voiced by ) - Peter's bully and football player who idol Spider-Man (which he don't know that Peter is Spider-Man). * Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane (Voiced by ) - Flash's buddy and partner, but, he can show a kind heart when Flash isn't around sometimes. * Liz Allen (Voiced by ) - * J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by Daran Norris ) - The chief of the Daily Bugle who considering Spider-Man is an menace. * Robbie Robertson (Voiced by ) - The co-chief of the Daily Bugle who think Jameson is wrong about Spider-Man. * Betty Brant (Voiced by ) - Jameson's assist who like Robbie, she believe Spider-Man is a hero rather what Jameson think of him. * Ned Leeds (Voiced by ) - An Daily Bugle reporter who has a crush on Betty, he also can be a little bit serious sometimes. * Colonel John Jameson (Voiced by ) - J. Jonah Jameson's son who is a astronaut. * Detective Jean DeWolff (Voiced by ) - * Rio Morales (Voiced by Cree Summer ) - Miles' mother * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Voiced by Laura Bailey ) - Other Marvel Heroes * Avengers - a group of heroes who are Earth's Mightiest Heroes. ** Steven Rogers/Captain America (Voiced by Brian Bloom ) - The leader of the Avengers, ** Tony Stark/Iron Man (Voiced by Matthew Mercer) - The second-in-command of the Avengers, ** Thor Odinson (Voiced by Rick D. Wisserman) ** Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - ** Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man (Voiced by Sean Schemmel) ** Janet van Dyne/Wasp (Voiced by Colleen Villard)- A superheroine with an insect motif. * Fantastic Four - A family of superheroes who gain their powers by travel to space where they been hit by cosmos race. ** Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - The leader of the Fantastic Four, ** Ben Grimm/Thing (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - ** Sue Storm/Invisible Woman (Voiced by Tara Platt) ** Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Voiced by David Kaufman)- * Defenders - an group of street-level heroes. ** Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Voiced by Steven Blum) - The leader of the Defenders, ** Luke Cage (Voiced by Ogie Banks) - The second-in-command of the Defenders, Iron Fist's best friend, and Jewel's boyfriend. ** Jessica Jones/Jewel (Voiced by ) - ** Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Voiced by ) - * X-Men - an group of mutants which vow to protect humankind. ** Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X (Voiced by Jim Ward) - The director of the X-Men, ** Scott Summers/Cyclops (Voiced by Nolan North) The field leader of the X-Men and Marvel Girl's boyfriend, ** Jean Grey/Marvel Girl (Voiced by Laura Bailey) - ** Kurt Wanger/Nightcrawler (Voiced by Liam O'Brien ) - ** Ororo Munore/Storm (Voiced by Estelle) ** James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Voiced by Steven Blum) - ** Warren Worthington III/Angel (Voiced by ) - * Howard the Duck (Voiced by ) - *May Parker/Spider-Girl (Voiced by Eden Sher)- Peter Parker's younger sister. *Miguel O' Hara/Spider-Man 2099 (Voiced by Adam McArthur) Other Villains * Episodes ''List of The Sensational Spider-Man Episodes '' Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man Category:ShadEmman's Ideas